


Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know," she is saying, her voice sweet with venom and sour with sugar, "that I will destroy you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> PRETENSION

"Did you know," she is saying, her voice sweet with venom and sour with sugar, "that I will destroy you?"

"Sure did," he is replying, and he leans into her gloved hand. He laughs. "Sure as motherfuck I did." The baring of his neck makes her want to tear it out, but she does not. She hates him then, hates him with a passion so fierce she grabs a fistful of his soft black hair. Terezi drags Gamzee down for a kiss, her eyes open but unseeing and his closed but seeing. It is a graceless gesture. Their noses bump and their teeth clash and she forces her way into his mouth. He complies and she grins into the kiss, a sharp smile. And when they part, breathless and shameless, Terezi throws her weight against him. He is passive; he is allowing; he is falling and she is pinning him down with no fight.

His hands stay by his sides and then above his head and he makes no movement to touch her. Terezi uses her spare hand to grab his chin and pull him close and she kisses him again, biting his lips and smearing the indigo of his blood across her face and down his chin. The ugliness of them both then strikes her, someone who cannot see it, and she is laughing as she pulls away. He is allowing this and they both know it. It makes her hate shine like a candle in a endless, lightless hallway; it makes that candle tip over onto the table it's stood and catch it burning until there is nothing left. It douses those embers with gasoline and the world goes up in flames, brighter and brighter still, the endless shine of stars Terezi has not seen since she was but 4 sweeps old.

There is no longer any sadness at having lost Nepeta, at having been tricked into killing Vriska. That feeling has evaporated like water, sprung up like mirage that was never really there. And now, there is nothing but hate.

Terezi takes her cane and she presses the wood of it against his neck, and wheezing for breath he laughs and laughs and laughs. "Chica," he is saying, and she wants to silence him. But she'll listen. "Chica, you're real funny. You're made of funny stuff. Tough stuff. But you ain't real motherfuckin smart."

"Oh? And what has lead you to believe that, Mr Makara?" She is grinning at him but it is not anything but sharp rows of white carnivore teeth. "Was it my willingness to believe in someone I once considered a friend? Was it maybe, just maybe, the fact that I fell for your manipulation?"

"Nah," he is murmuring as she pushes against his throat with her cane. She uses both hands, really pushing, but his own hands stay above his head. "Nah, it's the fact that you're so fuckin sure of yourself. You think you know it all. All the motherfuckin things. You think you're real hot shit, chica, and you know. That ain't be inspiring nothing in me but pity."

She strikes him then, shuffling back to do it. It's a backhand as strong as she is and she knows it hurts, it hurt her hand even through red gloves. The smart of it stings but she doesn't dare rub the feeling away.

There is an awful stiffening of his shoulders and his neck after she hits him. Total silence. The meteor's air hums a soundless, odorless tune and there is nothing to say or be said. It's broken by a laugh, a real laugh, something bubbling up and spilling over and getting everywhere; the sound carries like a church or a wedding bell, a clock, and it keeps on ticking. Terezi doesn't realize it's her own laugh until he turns his face to her and finally, finally resists.

He moves too quick for her to react. He is pushing her against the ground and his hands are wrapping around her throat and they are squeezing, squeezing, squeezing. She gasps for breath and scent, smelling the indigo dripping down his face from his lips and the smirk curved there. Something in him has snapped, and he is going for a kill.

"See," he is murmuring, voice tight with something like hate and pity combined. "See, nah, you can't see. But listen, got it? Be listenin real motherfuckin good here. That's ex fucking xactly what I'm talking about here. You're real arrogantlike, understand?"

She is laughing as he chokes her and she is squirming and moving like a fish. It may be difficult for him to catch hold of her. But he manages it. He fucking manages it. He leans in when he has her, switching from his hands to her cane. She feels her chest and lungs writhe and shiver. She feels her head start to feel light. He presses down with her cane and she wonders when her windpipe will collapse. His blood leaks into her, flowing freely as though he's bitten through, she can't tell, but it drips down her face like tears. As her chest heaves and heaves and heaves, Terezi laughs breathlessly.

"Mother fuck," he's whispering as he kisses her. She bites. He presses down harder as he simultaneously pulls away. "You thinkin at all? Nah, nah. You ain't. That's a real sad thing."

Air floods back to her and the weight of Gamzee's taller body on hers is lifted. She backs away. The air hitting her is beautiful and colorful. She listens and she breathes and she realizes what has just happened. There is Karkat: he is yanking him away, out of the room, shooshing the daylight out of him and after what feels like an eternity or maybe just a second, Karkat approaches her. He sits real close and she can feel him looking her over: the rustled clothing and the blood down her face, his and hers, her glasses broken on the ground just a short bit away. She didn't notice that. She didn't hear the crunch of glass or the twist of metal as they broke, and their vivid red against the grey tile hits something in her that has her reaching for Karkat.

"Shit," he's murmuring as she clings to him. "Shit, Terezi, what the fuck. Are you okay? What was that?"

Holding onto him is all she can do: her voice comes out a snarl, her lips twisted and her face scrunched up. She thinks that she must look very ugly and very small. "We're waxing black for one another, Karkat! That is what that was."

"Whatever sort of black that is I don't want to see ever again." Karkat speaks lowly, quietly. "It just looked like you two were going to kill each other."

"Perhaps," she says, and she grins while her hands shake. It's the lack of oxygen, she thinks. "I'm fairly certain, however, that both of us hate each other. It is a fated match."

"Don't, Terezi," he tells her. "I don't fucking say it often but please, Terezi, _please_."

She is pulling away and standing. "Why?"

He is sitting there still, head tilted to look at her. "You know why. I don't very fucking well want to see my... my matesprit and my moirail at each other like that again. I don't wanna lose either of you. Don't start shit with him and I'll make sure he doesn't start shit with you."

Terezi laughs, and she isn't exactly sure why.


End file.
